halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Orionus Chronicles - Part 2: The Last Olympian
The Orionus War has been pressing on for a few years now and the constant pressure laid by the Jiralhanae Empire combined with the recent havoc wrecked by Apex has caused a drop in morale and vigor. Desperation began to cut into the hearts of the United Galactic Alliance as a loss of territories and manpower began to rise. This caused UGA leaders to demand their best scientists to develop a super weapon to combat the Jiralhanae and end the war as quickly as possible. Scientists attempting to use the SPARTAN Program as a precedent were disappointed to learn that all documents pertaining to the legendary project had been lost. As the scientists worked hard to develop super-soldiers from scratch, a patrol fleet commanded by Captain Tanis of the UGA Sentinel finds what may be the greatest hope for the UGA. Chapter I The Asclepius Medical Station, located near Loki was once a quiet medical facility with little more than coma patients being treated aboard but now, the station was fraught with activity. As medical and military personnel alike flocked through the halls, Camera Drones buzzed around a single port, docked by the UGA Sentinel. Doctor Averill marched through the hall, followed by Nurse Lesley who tried her best to keep up. “He just came in less than ten minutes ago, Doctor,” says Lesley in a soft, almost inaudible voice, the exact opposite of Averill. Clicking her pen in her hand, Averill trudged through the hallway nudging nosy doctors and patients out of the way. “How is he?!” He’s got major freezer burn allover his body which is to be expected for someone in cryo for so long. At first, his brain activity was low but has steadily begun to increase.” Just then, Averill and Lesley come across a sealed door surrounded by armed guards, camera drones, and chattering personnel. Captain Tanis stands next to the door with his hands behind his back. “Doctor Averill, he’s right in here.” As Doctor Averill and Captain Tanis walk in, Nurse Lesley is blocked from entering by one of the guards. Averill approaches a Health Bed surrounded by other doctors, all with computer notebooks and astonished looks on their faces. She looks into the bed to see a young man with peeling, reddened skin on his cheeks and forehead. His lips are chapped and blue and every part of his skin not afflicted by peeling was pale. Doctor Averill looked astonished by the man who was obviously large. “How is he?” One of the other doctors, Dr. Simmons answered. “Surprisingly well. Despite the coma his brain activity has been steadily increasing, his heart rate has been stable; the only thing wrong is the fact that he has freezer burn on 90% of his body, more than likely because of that armor he was wearing.” Doctor Averill’s eyes widened. “Armor?! He was wearing MJOLNIR Armor?!!” “Yes ma’am. Traces from skin material indicate that he must've been in there for at least eighty years.” Doctor Averill looked around the room. “Well, where’s his armor people?” Captain Tanis takes a step forward. “After they took it off of him we moved it back to my ship” Doctor Averill looked at him with sharp eyes. “You did what?! Who in the hell gave you authorization to do that?!!” Captain Tanis pointed to Doctor Simmons who held his notebook with both hands and attempted to speak, too nervous to think of anything to say. Doctor Averill puts her hands on his hips and gives a sigh. “May I remind everyone who’s in charge of this project? I give the authorization on what to do and what not to do! You wanna move the armor, you wanna study the body, you wanna take a shit, ask me, understood?!” Speechless, everyone in the room shook their heads except Captain Tanis who just gives a quick comment. “Charming.” Doctor Averill turns to him. “Okay, let me tell you somethi-“ Just then, Dr. Simmons cuts her off. “Doctor Averill, look, he’s waking up!” With his vision blurred and his hearing clouded, the begins to wake up. He can barely make out a sharp voice saying “Can you here me? Blink if you here me.” His vision begins to improve and he sees a women standing over him shining a light into his eyes. He blinks once while trying to speak, only letting out a whispering sigh. He moves his fingers, then his hands, then his arms and continues to try and speak. Doctor Averill is pleased. “Well, I’ll be damned. He’s moving.” Everyone in the room is ecstatic and as news slips that he’s awake, news headlines begin buzzing within minutes. As news about a "UNSC Relic" and a "100 Year Old Warrior" reaching the airwaves, one thing becomes known throughout the UGA; A SPARTAN, SPARTAN-G225, has been miraculously located and is alive. One news station, the Galactic Messenger, coins the term "The Last Olympian." Chapter II Since his revival, Adam-225 has been the subject of dozens of tests. For seventy-six hours, his mind and body was monitored and studied by scientists hoping to learn what made the creation of Spartans possible. In a darkened room, Adam lays on his back in a large bed. With his skin still blistered, he tries to get some rest before the second wave of tests begins. Staring up at the ceiling, he can't help but think about the past, his time, and all those that he left behind. Just then he remembers something. He was on his way to the planet known as Palamok for a massive assault against the Yanme'e He sits up from his bed and his breathing begins to become heavy. He stands up and as he prepares to leave the room, Dr. Averill and another doctor walk in. Dr. Averill looks at Adam with confusion. "Where do you think you're going!" Adam stares back at her, glaring deep into her eyes. "I need to know something. What happened in 2553...on Palamok?" Now even more confused, Dr. Averill simply shrugs off Adam's inquiry. "Uh, okay, well I came in here to introduce you to someone, not give a history lesson." Averill points to the doctor next to her. "This is Dr. Allen. She's going to be monitoring your health and psychological stability." Dr. Averill quickly turns and leaves the room, leaving Adam with another stranger. Allen looks up at Adam, awestruck. "Uh, as you know my name is-" "I'm sorry but I don't really care right now! What happened in 2553 on Palamok?!" Dr. Allen looks at Adam with a sense of fear, though she tries her best to hide it. She clears her throat and closes her eyes to keep from seeing Adam's eyes. "It's been awhile since high school but what I can remember from History class is that the UNSC suffered a crushing defeat due to lack of forces." Adam's heart sinks. He stands up straight and regains his composure. "So, what are you here for again?" "I'm here to monitor your health. Now, go lay back on the bed." As Doctor Allen commences her tests, Adam thinks back on his old squad, Brass Team, and what could've become of them. As time passes, Adam begins asking Allen about things that he hadn't already been informed about like the SPARTANs. Dr. Allen informs him of the death of every known SPARTAN from the Human-Covenant War and the destruction of all records pertaining to them. "so, they all died in the war. It's just me," says Adam. "Yes, you are the last one. Now, your body has become severely weakened by your time trapped in that cryo-chamber. Time to get to the gym." As Adam is taken to Station's physical fitness gym, Dr. Averill meets with some GAC representatives. General Azariah Khelo and Admiral Corbin Boaz have just arrived on Asclepius. Dr. Averill meets them just as they exit a UGA Council vessel. "Admiral, General, so nice to see you." Boaz scratches his unshaven chin. "Skip the sarcasm, Doctor. We're her for one reason, the Spartan." "Fine, right this way." Boaz and Khelo follow Averill to the elevator. "He's in excellent shape, never thought someone could survive being frozen for so long." Boaz and Khelo remain silent and Averill roles her eyes. They enter the elevator which glides up the wall quickly. The ride consists of pure, awkward silence. They walk down a corridor until coming to a window. They peer inside to see Adam-225 benching 400 lbs. "My god he's strong." Khelo's eyes squint as he watches Adam. "Lets get him prepped to go. Where's his armor?" Averill glares at the general. "What, wait you cant take him now! I've still got tons of work to do!" Boaz fixes his collar. "Doctor Averill, I'm afraid that isn't your call to make." "It is as long as I'm in charge of this project." Silence fills the air and Khelo glances back into the window, this time seeing Adam glare back at him. "Alright, fine. You can keep him for now but I want updates daily. Next time I come here, he's leaving with me." Chapter III Adam has spent about two weeks on the Asclepius now. His freezer burn has mostly healed and he managed to rebuild his muscle mass, though not as much as his last years in the 2550s. Adam sat in his room picking picking at a bandage on his wrist. Doctor Allen walked into the room. "You know if you keep messing with it, it'll never heal." Adam slightly glances at her. "I don't need any bandages, it's just a little freezer burn." His time on the station, however short, has made him more comfortable around the people and Sangheili that he would have to work with. Unfortunately, the station's personnel did little to ready him for those he would have to fight against. Just as he begins to settle in to his new life, an attack happens. The station's alarms begin to sound. One of the nurses comes running into Adam's room. "Doctor Allen, you need to get to a ship immediately we're under attack. Adam peaks out of the room to see the station's security guards running down the halls with assault rifles. The doctor turns to him. "Adam, we need to leave now." Adam gets to his feet. "Hold on a second, how about you go. I'll cover your escape." Doctor Allen gave short resistance but Adam was able to convince her. "If I stay, I can help keep this station. Besides, I don't think you'll be able to stop me." He rushes out of the room and follows the guards down the corridor, hoping to find a gun. As he makes his way through, he looks out one of the windows to see four odd cruisers incoming. He turns to a young security guard. "So I'm guessing that isn't ours." He gives a slight glance back at Adam. "No, that's definitely Brute property." Finally, the young guard realizes who he's talking to and his entire body swiftly turns to look him in the face. "You're that Spartan they found! Oh my god I'm glad you're here!" "It won't do much good if I don't get a gun." "Oh, right! Here, take my pistol. It should do you good until you're able to get your hands on some real firepower." Adam takes the guards pistol and follows him down the hall where guards are securing airlocks. The guards crouch around the airlock and aim their weapons, ready to fire at the moments notice. For a full fifteen seconds, everything is quiet with only the faint echo of an alarm sounding down the hall. Just then, a loud bang sounds and the entire station shakes. The Security sergeant, Bradley Newton, shouts to his men. "Alright, they're boarding. Watch your line of fire, keep your weapon loaded, and hold this airlock." Sparks begin to fly from the airlock door. One of the guards sets up a turret near the door. The airlock door explodes and four of the guards are flung ten feet back. Everyone else showers the smoking opening with gun fire. Adam looks down to see a guard impaled in the chest by a metal shard. He picks up the guard's rifle and unleashes a stream of bullets into the airlock. It soon shows to be a waste when the smoke clears and two Barbarians come into view with fully extended shields. The Barbarians come out of their defensive positions and charge the guards. Adam is able to cover the guards, shooting one of the Barbarians in the eye. As they fall back, the guards can see more hostiles spewing from the airlock, mostly Sharquoi. Adam lags behind the others and provides more than adequate cover fire. The guards are able to fall back to an armory and lock the door. Safe for the moment, the guards re-arm themselves for another attack. While in the armory, Sergeant Newton approaches Adam. "Hell of a job back there, Spartan. That was your first time dealing with those things right? Impressive." Adam grabs a few ammo clips from one of the shelves. "The enemies might be different but fighting is always the same. All I need to know is how to aim and fire." They could hear the deep bellowing of Barbarians accompanied by hisses and screeching. Newton puts his ear to the door. "Damn, sounds like the troopers are on our scent. They'll be breaking this door in at any moment." Adam grabs a shotgun from one of the racks. "These things still work like the old ones right?" Barbarians begin to unleash their fury on the door, hitting it with their devastating flails. They begin to pry the damaged door open with their ragged claws. As the space in the door gets wider, Adam begins pumping shotgun shells through the tight space. He can't see his target but he does hear a gurgling howl and a loud thud, more than likely a felled opponent. "One down." He turns the barrel slightly and fires two more shots. He hears a Sharquoi scream before seeing one fall against the wall through the crack in the door. Just then, the surviving Barbarian strikes the door with full force, enough to throw Adam back. The shotgun becomes jammed in the door and as the beast hammers away at the door, more hostiles begin to crowd the corridor. Adam looks around the armory. "Isn't there anything in here that can handle all of these things." Newton steps toward him. "Maybe." He pulls a grenade from behind his back. Adam takes it from his hand with haste. "Perfect." As he does this, Newton steps away from the door. "I gotta warn you, that thing isn't like the grenades from your time. You toss that thing out there, you take cover." Adam nods to him and activates the grenade. It opens and reveals glowing red lights. "So that means it's on, right?" He tosses the grenade through the cracked door and dives behind a desk. Everyone else ducks and plugs their ears. For a few seconds, only the various sounds of alien monsters and a faint beeping are audible then a loud blast shakes through the halls. Smoke and fire pour into the armory. Luckily, all of the explosive and volatile materials are far away from the blast. Everything goes quiet except for the sound of bones cracking in fire. Adam rises to his feet and grabs an assault rifle. "Let's move." Chapter IV Adam, now unofficially leading the security team, makes his way down the hallway. He looks back for a seconds to see the charred alien bodies in the blackened hall. He turns to Newton. "Do you know the quickest way to the station's communications room." After scratching his prickled chin, Newton replies. "From here, the quickest way should be...through G-Hall I think." After hearing this, one of the other guards interrupts. "G-Hall! I think I heard on my radio that G-Hall got hit first and hardest. That place is probably crawling with Imperials." After a quick inner debate, Adam makes up his mind. "We have no choice. Moving through G-Hall is the quickest way to the comms room and help." Since Adam was their best chance for survival, the other guards had no choice but to join him, whether they wanted to or not. They made their way to G-Hall which was three floors above their previous location. They were met with heavy resistance before even getting halfway through the corridor. Fortunately, Adam never lost his killer instinct. He led the guards through wave after wave of Sharquoi and Jackals. "Damn, there's a lot of these bastards." The fight eventually brings them to the comms room. As Newton tries to get a message out to the UGA it becomes evident that the hostiles have already thought of that. "Spartan, the comms are shot. Looks like they knew we would try this." Now all of the guards know that the station is lost. "The only thing we can do now is fight our way to the nearest hangar." "What about escape shuttles," asks Adam. "I doubt any are still here. They're reserved for patients." After hearing that information, Adam grabs his gun and makes the decision to get to the hangar bay. Meanwhile, on board an escaping vessel, Dr. Averill is able to get in touch with Captain Tanis on the UGA Sentinel. "Captain Tanis, this is Doctor Averill from the Asclepius Station. The station fell under attack and for some reason, Doctor Allen let the SPARTAN subject stay behind." Over a choppy comm radio, Tanis' voice is heard. "Averill, I won't be able to make it in time. I've alerted nearby fleets of the attack." As news breaks, UGA forces from around the area begin to converge on the Asclepius' location. Adam has led the guards down into the last intact hangar. It isn't until they get there that they realize no ships remain. Sharquoi and Jackals have followed them into the hangar and the guards take cover where they could. They hold out with the thought that they'd inevitably die. Adam looks back out of a window and sees strange vessels circling like vultures. "Looks like this is it. You all fought well here today but..." Just then an explosion sounds. Adam looks back again to see one of the vessels being torn in half. Bradley's eyes wander backward aswell. "Hell yeah, looks like someone got a message out to the navy!" The sight of Morpheus-Class Cruisers raises the morale of the guards and they continue to fight down to their last clips. On the far side of the room, the door bursts open. As two lumbering Barbarians stride through, other beasts are behind them, Brutes. "Bradley drops his empty rifle and grabs his pistol. "Oh, shit! Brutes!" Two guards are hit by the Brutes relentless stream of fire, one in the chest and another in the throat. The survivors, now all devoid of ammunition, can do nothing but take cover. While down, Adam sees a case cover. He grabs it and raises it above his head. After it's hit a few times, he notices that the Brutes plasma weaponry has little penetration on the cover. "Bradley, stay down." Adam hold the cover like a mobile barricade and charges into a sharquoi trooper. After bulldozing it, he grabs it's weapon and fires on the hostiles. He kills one Barbarian and two brutes before being forced back into cover. The Brutes advance on Adam's position when a UGA attack boat enters through the hangar's Selective Docking mechanism. It tears through the remaining hostiles before the guards are able to enter. Jiralhanae reinforcements enter into the hangar and begin firing. The attack boat remotely opens the hangar's main doors, sucking the Brutes out into the vacuum. As the shuttle escapes the station, Adam looks through a window to see other UGA ships engaging the Jiralhanae. Bradley turns to Adam. "Oh yeah, welcome to the war sir." Category:Orionus War